


Life is now (and now, and now)

by FlyByNightGirl, SKAMles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyByNightGirl/pseuds/FlyByNightGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles
Summary: 你说SKAM的第三季完结了是什么意思？？不会吧？？？除了我们所看见的第三季更新之外，Isak和Even还有太多太多我们没有看见的部分，所以，我来啦，congratulations。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【SKAMles翻译组授翻】原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9080293/chapters/20647405
> 
> 不幸的是，鄙人，并不是挪威人。我爷爷来自丹麦，但这并不意味着我懂挪威语，或者挪威文化，所以如果你比较了解的话，大可随意指出我的任何不当之处。

一周之前，在街角打转的、散着鞋带的鞋，远处传来的警笛的声音，停下来的出租车，脸上早在落到这座空荡的城市的人行道上之前就几乎结成了冰的眼泪。

有点难以想象的是，现在他的脚趾尖上是毛茸茸的袜子，他们的背后传来喧闹的欢呼声，槲寄生在他们头上悬挂着，他腰间环着的两条胳膊温暖的使他忘记了曾经的坠落是什么感觉。

这个吻结束得过于迅速，但他们不能在他们自己主办的party上亲热个不停——或者，好吧，他主办的party，Even只是低调的住在这里而已……他不是很确定他是否准备好真的去考虑一下这件事情，他只是非常满意于回到家里的时候有个漂亮的男孩子裹在他的连帽衫里，眼睛里闪烁着几千个平行宇宙中的星星的光芒轻坐在他的床边。

现在去思考住在一起的事情实在是太令人头晕目眩了，但思考一起住在别的地方也同样过于令人苦恼。周三当他们一同躺在床上然后Even提到回他父母家过一阵子的时候，Isak的心脏差点儿从胸口里跳出来。

Isak真的还没有准备好每天早上醒来不去感受Even的呼吸，或者每晚睡前不看着那个漂亮的男孩子比他先沉沉睡去。

Jesus，他感到，太他妈的害怕了。

从凹陷的教堂长椅上一路跑到他们第一次见面的学校长椅那儿，结果却发现Even不在那里，就只是……那一刻他所感受到的恐惧，他是真的真的不想要再经历一遍了。

但是，god，当Even踏出他背后的那栋楼的时候，看到他顶着红红的鼻子和红红的眼睛并且裹着大概900层衣服来抵御严寒的时候，他心中的释然，那份安慰，是难以比拟的。不过说真的，也并不是完全不能等同于对他现在心间平静安详的感受，当Even笑的时候他移不开视线，当Even抚着他一侧的时候另一只手也环在Isak的腰间，或是无论在和什么朋友聊天的时候都会回看向Isak。

Isak听不到，不知道，也不在乎。Even在这里，手臂环着他的腰并品尝着他的嘴唇。槲寄生悬挂在在他们背后不远的门口，他不知道像这样过了多久，恍惚地站在那里抬头凝视着Even，难以克制地深陷进去。那份深情和敬畏和担忧以及混乱，这些交杂在一起直到他被彻底淹没，然后就——

大脑停止运转了。

“Halla，原来你在这儿啊。”Even戏弄道，声音听起来像一首小夜曲。Isak眨了两下眼睛，终于将自己的一直固定在他完美但有问题的男朋友身上的视线移开了。

哦艹，Jonas和Mahdi就在那儿盯着他看，好像他失去了理智一样。或者，等一下，他要开始组织点儿更好的语言来解释这糟糕的事情。

“嗯？我错过了什么吗？”

这话说得并不是很对，因为他显然错过了很多事情。但往好的一面想，男孩们都笑着，Even也笑着，一边往他腮帮子上印了个温暖的，咯咯笑着的吻。

Isak一半的嘴角随他标志性的微笑上扬，多亏了Even，他才能在深陷于一堆糟糕事情的时候笑出来。

“这不是我的错，”他抱怨着，胡乱地挥着一只小手。Even赶紧拉了过来放在摁在心上，指尖相缠。Isak不自然地瞪了他一眼，前额凌乱的金色小卷比平常要低许多。

他们在槲寄生下亲热了多久了？

“他就是这么一个接吻高手，我也不知道该跟你们说些什么。”

在Isak的脸立刻发热变粉之前，Even大笑着把他拉回身边。这回轮到Isak踮起脚来在Even的颧骨上甜甜地啄上一吻了，好让他在甜蜜消失之前记住它的味道。

Jesus fuck,他们真是蠢透了。

Mahdi摇了摇他的头，Jonas把头扭到一边去，嘴角挂着一个古怪的有些变味的笑。Isak看着皱了皱眉。他懂他最好的朋友，但那个表情他不确定是什么意思。

不过现在真的不是时候，party快要结束了，而男孩们还在大呼小叫地把Magnus喊来，让他和Vilde做任何他们胆敢在这公寓楼的公共走廊里做的事情。于是他们就被留下来打扫这个现在被闪光粉完全遮盖的鬼地方了。

“你们是打算留下来帮我收拾的，对吧？”Isak微笑着，用无辜的、明亮的眼睛看着突然拉下脸来的Mahdi和Jonas。

“Um，朋友。关于这个嘛……”

“他在开玩笑呢。我们不会让你跟除了Vilde的人多呆的。”Even插嘴道，环在他腰间的胳膊孩子气地摇了摇他，Isak脸上人畜无害的微笑悄然消失了。

“Excuse me，我们？这是我家啊。”

“也是我的！”Esklid高声说道，带着扫帚和桶一路扫了过去，“还有也是Linn的，并且我们俩都同意Even的话语权和你一样。”

“什么？！”

Isak的嘴张的大大的，Jonas惊讶的笑声回荡着，Even的触摸消失了半刻，因为他倾身撞了撞Esklid的肩膀，笑得好像眼睛里有一整片的银河系。

“既然这么说，那我们要出去咯。”Mahdi和Jonas以微笑致意，Jonas的嘴角微微翘的更高一点，Isak注视着他的目光。

大概这就是了吧。从前的Isak过的是怎么样虚伪的日子，现在的他又是怎样的快乐。也许这也终于触到了Jonas。

这不是Jonas的错。这从来都不是Jonas的错。但Isak还是想要让他来看到，了解到，意识到，现在的他是因为什么才如此快乐。Well，如果他在乎的人和在乎他的人都不明白这些意味着什么，那么这些又有什么意义呢？

“圣诞快乐，Isak。”

“圣诞前我还会再见到你的。”Isak喊到，然后Jonas摇了摇头，已经出了一半的门。

“还是。你也圣诞快乐，Even。”

“圣诞快乐！”Even欢快地唱到，话几乎被他在Isak脸上的吻切断了，一只手小心地捧住Isak的下巴，嘴唇沿着他的脸颊顺到耳边，并轻声说道：“Hey，你。”

“Halla，”Isak嘟囔着回复，嘴角的一侧微微翘起。Even的手绕过他的腹部，压力足够将他的脊椎顶在自己的胸膛上，好像两块拼图一样滑进了对方。

“还记得我给Magnus的那个建议吗？关于展现你自己有多绝望的那个？”耳边炸开的气流让他感受到了骨头里的一丝刺激，但Isak并不会轻易屈服，他微微翘着头，眼神飘忽，他试着露出严肃的表情，但是那个男孩实在太他妈好看了。

“Uh，uh，不要以为这次我还会让你逃过去。我从第一次绕的弯子里已经学的够好了，而且你这次一定要帮忙收拾打扫了。所有那些虚伪的借口都是无用的，不信你可以试一下然后——”

他的小演讲被再次印在他嘴唇上的吻打断了，两条有力的臂膀紧紧环绕着他，Even近乎挤压着深吻他，深到他的脚趾几乎要蜷缩起来。

是啊，看吧，Even第一次试图吻他的时候他正在“帮忙清理”趴体后的残余，不知怎么他们开始胡扯些关于铝制假肢的东西，直到终于贴近彼此准备kiss，结果却被突然回家的Noora打断。就算是后半个晚上，Isak也完全不能帮忙打扫，因为他控制不住自己去想Even当时离得有多么要命得近，他眼里的电流有多么强烈，和他自己的心脏跳的多么要命得快。

这次他绝对不能再把所有的清理工作留给Eskild和Linn了，他已经欠了他们太多太多，因为他们这周照顾Even照顾的很好，而且——

而且Jesus fuck，如果Even继续这么吻他的话，他会直接融化到地板里去的。

“Mmmm，”他试着抗议，但很明显Even把这当成了催情的呻吟，因为他下一秒感觉到自己被转了一圈，Even一手在他肩上，而另一只在他胸膛上，直挺挺地把他摁在了最近的墙上。

他真的有想帮忙打扫卫生的，他发誓。

实际上，他完全搞不清楚自己的双手怎么就滑进了Even的头发，不明白他的一条腿怎么就突然挂上了Even的腰际，但是fuck fuck，他没办法呼吸，只能绝望无助地追逐那双也许正在四处种草莓的唇。Isak妈的完全不敢相信Even刚刚做了什么，他以为他是谁啊，居然敢那样转他，让他们的髋骨紧紧研磨着，而Isak眼前只有成千上万的操蛋的星星在闪——

“卧槽？”

考虑到Isak的脑袋几乎已经不在工作，他听到Eskild声音的一瞬间快速扭开的脑袋几乎能算是一个奇迹了。

Even停下来了吗？不，他没有，他现在放弃蹂躏Isak的嘴唇而一路向下，吸吮，啃咬……这对于现在的情形一点帮助都没有。

“艹，”Isak挤出一个词，可是Even愈演愈烈的攻势来回摩挲着他的皮肤，这不是他的意思啊，Jesus Christ。

“Even, Even, hey --”

肩上的手微微松开，Even终于抬起了他帅气的脑袋，一脸克制的担心地扫视着Isak的脸，直到他发现Isak实际上在看别的东西，然后追上他的视线——

“噢。”

“是啊，噢！”Isak的音飚得有点高，听起来有点呼吸困难。这重新招回Even炽热的眼神，Isak只能努力扳下Even仍然握着他膝盖的手使他的双脚重回地面。

“别在意我，”Eskild说，挂着一个自以为是的、好像看透了一切的微笑，一肩靠在墙上，宛若贤者的冷淡和轻松。

“为什么每个人都那么想要看我们两个亲热？”这声抱怨几乎要冲出他的喉咙，直接印证了他之前和几个男孩的对话。但Even在身边，歪歪头给了他一个好奇的目光，我操，他是怎么在0.1毫秒中间完成从性感爆炸到甜美柔软的转变的？

“我们刚刚是打算要打扫卫生的，我保证。”Even在说这句话的时候依然紧紧地锁住他的眼睛，比他那天挑好新圣诞树之后闪闪发光的样子还要惹人喜欢九倍。

对哦，打扫卫生。他们刚刚是要打算这么做的。这真的很痛苦，但不管怎样他有尝试着推开墙，只不过在他就要成功之前Even的手拉住了他。从一边看，他们的四指五指纠缠在一起，不过这也没什么，他们又不是不能一边手拉手一边打扫卫生咯。

“Hmmm，我确定你会的” 他抬起他的眉毛。Isak只能看向一边，他一边向厨房走去一边抱怨着他的裤子是多他妈的紧，这还是在Even将他推向墙壁亲吻他之前。

“我们会去帮着收拾的，好吗？”Isak严肃地瞟了Even一眼，看到的却是他那“相对于平常稍微没那么臭屁”的抬眉毛动作。Even的眉毛迅速地一抬一放，但至少那脸上的浅浅笑容不至于那么调皮。

这说明他们至少清理完了其中一半的啤酒罐，如果那个笑容是完全调皮的话他们肯定什么都做不了。然而清理工作并没有持续多久，当Even“一不小心”将Isak撞上了柜台，并抬手抱住他时，那火花便被瞬间点燃，从脚底贯穿全身。他们的眼神交织在一起，射向火焰深处。

“那些盘子”，Even开口，是啊，也许不用，他们可以明天再清理这可恶的公寓。

Isak推开柜台，接着双手环上了Even的脖子。

他们蹒跚地移向最近的牢靠的支撑物，这也是为什么当Noora走进来的时候Isak正坐在厨房的柜台上，双腿环着Even的腰。

不幸的是，Isak当时都没有听到她，直到她将啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶发出哐啷一声响，让他们猛然抬起头一惊。这突如其来的响声足以让Isak吓得从柜台上摔下来。Even迅速移开，

Isak与Noora面面相觑，接着当Esklid和Linn走来的时候他们四面相觑。Isak现在能想到的最好办法就是将头埋进Even的肩上，祈祷上帝他的男友可以想出一个更靠谱的借口。

三双手臂交缠着，这些看起来一点不震惊、还偷着乐的室友确实不好应付，但他们都喜欢Even，所以Isak屏住呼吸，祈求不断膨胀的下体可以快他妈的放松下来。

他所躲藏着的肩膀动了动，也许这个耸肩可以带来一个足够真诚且令人信服的借口，解释为什么他们为什么在收拾的时候什么都没做成。

“都是他太性感了。”Even对他们说，Isak瞬间现身，不满地笑着给Even的肩膀来了一拳。

“别赖我！”

“就是你的错！”Even回击道，眼睛却移向了Isak微微张开的唇，当然只是刚才，但是Even依旧盯着他的薄唇像是他们无法闭上一样。他眼中的欲望灼烧着他的唇，好吧，Isak现在根本不想考虑那些一旁抱着膀子的室友们了。

“我们会帮着打扫的，真的”他这次是认真的，他一边说一边将Even的手从他的腰上拉下来，摇动着身体试图挣脱他的怀抱然后加入清理队伍。 “我们也是可以认真干活的——”

“别说了，自己去找房间吧。”Eskild转过身，这显然是Even一直在等着的话，因为Isak只记得接下来他就被架着出了厨房，双腿依旧环绕在那纤细性感的腰上。

“喂喂喂，我不是什么被人提着的玩偶……”在他被扛着穿过走道的时候他的抗议好像有些无力，然而接下来让他无力的事还有更多，当然他此时的抗议好像也未必走心。

最终他礼貌地大声回应了室友们一声“我很抱歉！”，然后Even揣上了他们卧室的门。  
三个声音在背后响起：“圣诞快乐！”

等等，他妈的，这不是他们的卧室，是他的，Even在这儿住了一周了，这是他生命中最美妙也是最糟糕的一周，上帝啊，他妈的，他明天还要去见Even的父母，他明天要去见他男友的父母。他的室友们已经给他们自由，让他们放纵，因为他们的手根本离不开彼此的身体，而且他的所有朋友都在说好久没有见过Isak这么开心了。

Isak的背狠狠砸上床垫，撞在柔软充满弹性的床上，他的这些胡思乱想被一扫而空。当他这位性感爆炸的荷尔蒙男盆友不再这么他妈的性感的时候，他会不会好好的跟他说点什么。以Isak在床上被反复翻转蹂躏作为代价。

当然，wow，当Even灰蓝色的欲望这样洞穿他的眼睛的时候这并不是很糟糕，他的手侵略又占有性地扯开他牛仔裤上的纽扣，接着将他翻转过来并掰开了他的臀。这是他最深的、最紧的的牛仔裤了，穿起来难受极了，但是天哪，他愿意天天这样被Even扯下这条要命的裤子。

他妈的，你这样真性感。”笑容浮现在轻轻摇着的脑袋上，情欲随着他在Isak裸露的大腿上的轻轻的吻扩散开来。Isak抬起眉毛，指尖划过那向上翘起的发丝中的漩涡。

“至少我知道party的时候怎么打扮自己。”

“什么？我觉得我看起来还不错啊！”

“你一直看起来不错，我觉得有点喜庆了。“

“Aw,你不喜欢我的连帽衫？“Even挑逗着，微笑着看着Isak抬起头，拇指揉娑着他的颈后。

“我喜欢看你穿我的衣服，“他回应道，轻柔又真诚。当他第一次回家后看见Even正穿着他最喜欢的那件灰色连帽衫的时候他几乎惊讶得喘不过气。现在他的脸上挂着一样的浅笑，当Even罩住他时枕头被压出了褶皱，那双眼睛中仿佛有星辰。

“我也喜欢穿他们”

那些吻急促又轻柔地落下，甜味扩散开，那些曾经他寻觅不到的东西，现在都在他的面前了。

这些急促的轻啄很快就变成了激烈、兴奋的吻，与心律交相呼应着，他能感受到指尖残留的那些微小刺痛。

无法呼吸，脑中的种种一扫而空，他的身体变轻上升到云端，接着又沉入深海，就是那样的感觉。去他妈的诗词，它们根本无法形容现在Even带给他的感受。

“Mmm，我也要说，我也喜欢你穿我的衣服。”他红色连帽衫和白色衬衫之间的手，放开了那两只强壮的臂膀，但双眼依旧不离开那期待又热烈的视线。

“我也喜欢你穿着他们的样子”

鉴于他在一周前Even说他很性感的时候还会脸红心跳，他现在的面部表情已经进步很多了。这一切的都改变得太快，他思索着这一路而来，他们渐渐接近，而现在Even就在这里，他在Even的怀中，就在这疯狂的一周，他们的欲望漫溢开来。

“就是那样？”Even低声哼道，又低又沉，他指尖深陷Isak的漂亮头发，轻咬住Isak的耳朵“因为这就这样发生了……”

 

Isak在那灵活的手指解开他胸前灰色纽扣之前，深吸了一口气。

“我也喜欢你不穿衣服。”

“圣诞快乐？”Isak调侃道，Even笑了，密集又热辣的吻落在他的腹部，手指也移动到最低直到最后一颗纽扣弹开，那衬衫终于被扯下。手指拆着礼物的同时，他的牙齿也轻咬住了那顶头的绑带。

他们已经一周都没有释放过了。

当然这一般来说是没有问题的，但上一次正值Even焦躁发作，他们接着便落入了现在这样可怕的抑郁期，从上周六开始他们的生活便起起伏伏。

所以他们不能只是想着激情，不能是在他不清楚Even的感受的时候，也许Even并不想要，或是他认为只是轻吻就够了。那样的话对Isak来说是绝对没有问题的，他可以一晚上都与Even挑逗，接着在温热的情感中相拥而眠。

但是Even的手握得越久、双唇微张着想要诉说着什么，他那眉间的褶皱便越深。

Isak舔舔嘴唇，指腹摩擦着搜寻Even的温热脉动，像是从那里他就可以知晓Even在想着什么一样。

“你确定吗？我不想…我是说,你想吗？我不想让你觉得，我是在强迫你。”

一瞬间Isak屏住了呼吸，聆听着指尖下的心跳，强壮、平稳。美妙。

“我不觉得我是被强迫的，”Even肯定地说，如那天在学校走廊见到Isak时那样他睁大眼睛又些难以置信，“我当然不难过，我很想要，我想要你。”

在他凑近他的唇时也是一样的坚定，Even的手划过Isak的身体，在他们的唇触碰之前他闭上了眼睛，手掌抚摸着Isak的后颈。

今天的谈话将会与以往有不一样的结尾，他十分肯定。当他们湿润的唇分开的时候他将Even拉近自己，揉娑着他的头发，眼神缠绵着，比那天在学校走廊更加坚定。

“我只是想让你确定。如果你没有准备好的话，那百分百没有问题。”

“没准备好？我从来都不会没准备好，谢谢。”他的在说这话的时候眨着眼，但他的嘴角却落下了。只是一个小小的细节，但足以让Isak发现里面蕴藏着多少话，哇，很显然他将要毁了这段对话。  
“不，不，我知道，我发誓。只是在这短短的一段时间里，一切都变了，而且……”

Isak在内心小小的咒骂一声，他的呼吸一阵颤抖，Even抬起眼睛，他的微笑从脸上骤然消失，取而代之的是他眼中一瞬间流露出的忧郁。Isak感觉他的舌尖好像承载着整个事件。

“你确定吗？”Even一阵沉默，Isak在他看向别处的时候感觉身体在慢慢下沉，但他的手掌的热度依旧烧灼这Isak的颈脖。“因为，我是说，如果你不再想要继续这一段……”

忧郁又爬上了他的脸庞，直到Isak做出了他那个“你他妈准是在逗我”的表情，微张着嘴说道 “woah ，woah, 才不是”。

“我从来都没有过那么想要得到你。”

Even的眉毛高抬，一抹微笑悄悄从微微翘起的嘴角浮现，他在他那件修身的白衬衫里看起来真他妈的可爱，让人忍不住想要亲吻。Isak，不再想与Even释放炙热的欲望了吗？怎么会，当然不可能，他现在就想要。

这会儿，Isak担心的绝不是Even。

“但是，说真的Even，如果我越界的话，我会感觉很糟糕，但我刚刚就这么做了。我不想要这样，其实我也不知道，将你生生扯进一些事情之中，仅仅是因为你觉得你自己必须参与，或者应该如此，”他的言语凌乱无序，他还是不擅长给一个可爱的男孩做这样的长篇大论，“我猜我只是在试着告诉你，你比任何人都好，我不想去猜测你个人的感觉——”

“我也感觉我从未如此想要与你融为一体，”Even打断了他，仅仅是高挑起一侧的眉毛，Isak就停止了说话。当Isak向上看时，他的双唇依旧微张，但他眼中那些闪烁着的光亮却渐渐消退，隐匿到略带慌乱的瞳仁深处去了。

“Wow，很好。”Isak咽了下口水，反复检查了一下Even的表情，他眼中的亮光，他嘴角的弧度——这一切都无法让Isak移开视线——好极了。“那很高兴我们达成共识了。”

“Mmhm。”有一瞬间的停滞，之后他们唇齿相碰，Isak几乎不能呼吸，肺仿佛被温润的气息全部包围，Even径直探入Isak的双唇，他再次沦陷了。

“Mmm。”他们缓缓地、黏腻地分开，留他一人被欲望的火焰灼烧。他难耐地紧咬嘴唇，那双炽热的手将他大开的衬衫从肩头缓缓滑下，并快速扔向附近的墙壁。

“现在，如果你让我继续下去。因为我们已经达成共识了，”现在歪着头的Even太可爱了，可当他扯下自己的紧身白衬衫，金发从中随意却极富艺术美感地弹出时，他脸上的笑容消失了。Isak躺在床上，卷发凌乱，发丝向各个方向肆意伸出。

“Yeah，”Isak试图控制自己的呼吸，他紧咬下唇，在Even俯身啄他的嘴唇时只好用牙齿迎吻。他们迫切地互相拉扯，周遭的一切都在升温。他们终于停止了亲吻，Even给Isak留下了喘息的一丝空间，并一路下滑，胸膛，腹部，Isak迫切且甜蜜地抓住Even的发梢。“共识，uh，oh fuck，Even，fuck，ah ah——”

恩。看来，他们甚至连共识的条款都一样呢。

 

Lørdag, 09:49  
这实际上是......第一次，Isak在Even的怀中醒来。过去有Even留下的漫画、早餐或者一整夜的清醒，所以在怀里醒来这样的事直到现在才真正发生。

Fuck，不过这真是活在当下最好的理由了。

Isak笑着把脸埋进了枕头里——蓝色的那个，很明显他们俩现在正共享着这个枕头，这也就不奇怪Isak为什么会睡这么好了，以前那个灰色的枕头实在是太烂了。因此他决定就要躺在那个蓝色的枕头上，而且要闭着眼睛，永远。

要么，因为Even对于Isak的了解要远胜于Isak所能想象的（他已经承认这点了），要么就是因为一些扯淡的心灵感应（这点他还没认同），总之Isak决定躺在那里享受绝对的幸福和平静——Even的手臂环绕着他，呼出的温热气息喷在他的后颈，膝盖在他的蜷着的膝盖后蜷缩着——短短三分钟后，Even的双唇印在了他的肩上。

“早上好，”一个低沉且沙哑的声音回荡在Isak身体的每一处，Isak抱怨地哼哼，用手捏了捏在他身下的手臂，含糊抗议着。

“再多十分钟，”Isak有气无力地说道，轻微的扭动身体埋入Even的胸膛。

“你会重新睡死的，”好听的声音警告道，Isak想要至少尝试着去反对它一点点，但。

Isak所知道的下一件事就是在10：30的时候Even开始亲吻他的后颈，很多次，多到Isak的脑袋传送了上万条信息到Isak的梦里，扯着他回到那个被丝绸和阳光包裹的现实里。

“Mmm，欢迎回来，”那个好听的声音戏谑道，Isak皱起鼻子以示不屑，睫毛颤动着。

“What the fuck，”他反过来抱怨，从Even的怀里转身，微微抽离出来。在Isak的余光里，他看到那个好看的面庞正冲着他微笑。

“Hmm？”

“我不想起来，我要永远都躺着。”

“Aww。”一个轻柔的吻落在Isak的颊骨之上，Isak轻哼，又将头埋入了枕头里。为什么Even非要是一个早起的人。这不公平。

“Fuck you，我不会起床的。”

“不是的吧？我们今天有计划的，还记得么？”

“去他妈的计划。”Isak翻过身，恰恰能看见Even，抓紧他的臂膀，确保那胳膊围绕着自己的腰部，而且没有要有离开的迹象。“和我一起躺在这里。”

又一个轻柔的吻落在他的唇上，霸道而甜蜜的，足以让Isak紧闭的双眼下闪出星星点点的火花。

“这就是你每天早上做的事情？”Even贴着他的嘴唇低语，Isak向后稍稍仰去，让枕头正好垫在他的脑下。Jesus，他可以余生都躺在Even的怀中，凝视着这双漂亮的眼睛，其他什么都不要了。

只要这是他每天早上做的事情就好。

“怎么了，又懒又固执？”

“我刚要说又软又温暖的，不过行啊，你说的也是。”Isak感觉Even笑的声音要比他听见得更响一点，从Even的胸腔深处发出来，就像周围其他的东西一样温暖。

并不是说他不能在自己如此虚弱而且没力气起来亲吻Even时听这好听的笑声。只不过这已经要超过一个人所能承受的限额了。

“Mmm，我们的计划是什么来着？”Isak缓缓地眨眼，他的手指轻轻地穿过Even柔软的发缕。当他想起来时，他陡然睁大了双眼。“哦对，我们要去见你的父母！”

“是，我们要去。我告诉我妈会是今天下午的某个时候，因为我知道你比任何人都更能睡。”

“Hmm。有趣。”他微微撅起嘴，Even不禁又吻了他。不幸的是，他们最终分开了，手抚在对方的脸颊上，Isak努力的想要关注些别的什么东西，可他却被汹涌而来的情感彻底淹没了。

“所以。我们最好去洗个澡。”

“你确定？我们不一定需要这么做的。”

“不需要洗澡么？我不知道你，但是——”

“不，不需要见我父母。如果你不想的话。如果你觉得见父母太快，或者你还没有准备好，没关系的，我不想给你施加任何压力。”

Even真诚而担心地低头看着他——再一次的，Isak得结束这一切。他们几乎每次都会不停地互相询问，尽管这比什么都不交流要好，但是。这其中当然也有信任，一种彼此都认识到的真诚，另一个人在身边呢。真的。

“你知道么，当我昨天晚上开始问你这么一大串问题的时候，我感觉被嘲讽了。”

“那不一样。”

“差不多的，”Isak反击道。Even摆了个脸，Isak毫不示弱地摆了一个更夸张的脸，“……事情的严重性很相似。”

两人的眉毛都挑了起来。Isak认真地点了点头，因为的确，他们在卧室里做的一切很重要，而见Even的父母同样也重要。因为他们是抚养和对Even格外重要的人，所以他们对Isak也同等重要。

“你真这样想吗？”

“是的，而且我认为……昨晚事后来发展得很棒。”Isak坐在Even大腿上部，嘴唇微张，他的手抚向Even赤裸的锁骨，然后从后方锁住那漂亮的头。Isak觉得自己仿佛掌握了整个世界。他们的额头紧贴，身体的部位一一相靠，某些部位传来的压力让他猛地颤抖着吸了口气。

“Mmm，是这样么？”Even耳语道，两只手轻揉的划过Isak印有吻痕的臀瓣并沉入他的体内。猛烈的吸气沉没在纠缠的吻里。嘴唇互相扯住再拉开，一次又一次。Oh hoh，fuck，他是不是无药可救了。

“Y-yeah，”Isak几乎不再克制，头从Even的身体滑过到达他的大腿，同时嘴以另一种形状张着，意识到自己仅是通过这种调情就已经变得多么欲火焚身。“我打赌这个早晨也会……唔，很棒。而且下午等我们见你家长的时候我会……唔，也会比这些年来更加轻松。”

“这算是一个请求吗？”Even的牙齿描绘着Isak的下颚线，根部早就已经在他作出回答前发紧。

Isak只是亲吻着那美丽温热的嘴唇，这以另外一种语言回答的答案，他确信Even会懂。

 

Lordag， 14:10

“别紧张。”

“紧张？我？你认为我紧张吗？我是个见家长的大师，我早在明白'紧张'这个词的意思之前就见过了许多家长，这世上还有什么能让我紧张？”

Even在台阶上停下，拖了一下和Isak紧握的手让他停下。

“这么紧张，huh？”

“这么紧张？不！我完全……”

放在Isak下颚上的手在Even吻上他的唇之前就让他闭嘴了。

他们的额头贴在一起，嘴轻划过彼此，一只手揉乱了他之前非常努力才做得很帅的发型。真是太谢谢你了。

“他们会爱上你的，我保证。”

Isak沉默了一会，在Even的上一级台阶停下，这样他就比他高了。那一刻，他实际上完全心绪不宁。

足够的平息以后他拉着Even的手上了一个台阶，向前再一次吻了Even。感觉好多啦。

“Even？”

“恩？”他持续在原地打转，始终离那该死的门框有一段路。

“你确定他们不会讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌你？？他们怎么可能讨厌你？？”

为了戏剧效果，他想将他的两只手都甩开，但那显然不是现在所发生的，因为当他试图放开牵着Even的一只手，他突然被一种“就不让你走”的劲困住了，只好让一只手尴尬地在空中晃，另一只在半空中纠缠在一起。

“我不知道，或许是因为在我之前，你有一个四年的女友，我敢肯定他们肯定更喜欢她，而这段感情被我彻底搞坏了。我把你从Sonja那抢来，然后又在你最需要我的时候，把你一个人丢在警察局，而且我基本上搞砸了所有的事情直到几乎一切都太迟了，你——”

“Hey，”Even打断了Isak。他的语调很严肃，于是Isak停下了，眼里闪烁着泪光，极力克制自己不要哭，因为他完全不清楚刚刚段话除了从上帝那儿来还能从哪里冒出来，也许他应该在见Even父母之前，去哪扇门前面忏悔一下。

“Hey，Isak。”Even弯曲的手指蹭过Isak的脸颊，Isak粗鲁地挥开他们，以防万一，尽管他们并没有真的变得湿润，哈里-他妈的-路亚。

就在Isak刚刚提醒了Even自己做过什么事，所有的那些他妈的狗屁事情之后（而这些都能成为他没有资格在父母面前坦荡欢笑的原因），Even怎么还能够用这样的眼神看着他。他真的完完全全毁掉了Even的人生，他不值得被认为是个好人——

“我才是那个亲你的人，记得吗？”

“是啊，但是——”

“在我遇见你之前我有躁郁症，所以这肯定不是你的错。”

“是啊，但是——”

“Sonja和我并不快乐，Isak。”

“是啊，但是——”

“但是你来到了我身边，你在这里，和我一起，正如此时此刻，你让我快乐。他们所期望的全部就是我能开心，而你让我感受到我从未有过的快乐。我想把你介绍给我的爸爸妈妈是因为这样他们就有机会见到我为之疯狂的人了，但如果这对你来说有些过了，我们可以下次再见他们。好吗？”

有一瞬间的停顿，Isak用手擦过眼睛，猛地吸了口气，想着不要把Even的手攥得死紧死紧的。

“好。”

“好……是说你想下次再见他们？”

“不是，”Isak赶紧回答。“好是说，我们去见他们吧。现在回头有点太晚了，对吧？”

Isak这句话得到的一个微笑足够让他撑过他人生里接下来的三百个紧张瞬间，不管Even会不会陪在他的身边。

而Even印在他脸颊上的温柔一吻可以再让他撑上一万个了。

“现在回头太晚了。”

上一次他和Even来这里已经是很久以前了，他们走进屋子然后踢掉鞋子，而整个世界都被抛在脑后。不过这一次，当Even喊了hello后，他并没有在一片寂静后说nice，因为“一片寂静”并不会喊回来。

“嗨呀! Even!”

Even给他使了个眼色，仅仅几秒后那声音的主人来了，她好像在拐角处还转了个圈。

“那这一定就是Isak了！”一个美丽的——这当然了，她生了Even，她肯定很美——女人张开双臂，笑意盈盈，眼角弯弯，扎着金黄色的丸子头，在一条他妈妈大概只会在周日做礼拜时穿的裙子上系着老式围裙。

“妈，至少你要让他先脱掉鞋，”Even抱怨道，但是当他向前扑进那个大大的拥抱时，他的脸上扬着微笑。

Isak终于挣扎着脱完了一只鞋，尴尬地单脚跳着然后往前迈了几步——然后尴尬地等着——还是很尴尬——当Even的妈妈抚着他的后背然后拉近他，托着他的脸颊开始左右端详。

“你们最近怎么样？”

“好极了妈妈，我保证。”她眯着眼瞥了Even一眼，然后满意地移开眼睛。

所以这意味着该他说话了。

Isak挤了一个最棒的但又不是太明亮的微笑，伸出手来握手，准备开始介绍自己，

嗨，我是Isak Valtersen，我就是那个艹你儿子的男孩。或者应该说，被艹的那个，我不知道这对你来说有什么区别——

但在他吐出任何一个词之前——一个人到底他妈的该怎么向他男朋友的家人介绍自己啊——Even的妈妈（为什么他没有问她到底姓啥？他他妈的该怎么称呼她？Even的妈妈？Hi，Even的妈妈女士，我比你儿子小两岁半，而且我完全不知道我这一生干了什么，尤其是我在这段感情里干了什么？？）

Even的妈妈——直接无视了他的手然后倾身给了他一个拥抱。

这有点吓到他了，但是他们身高相配，他努力在不挤到什么的情况下回抱住她，尽管他完全感觉不到自己的肋骨而且他很肯定Even在嘲笑他，从他那个跃过他妈妈肩膀的俏皮的小微笑就可以看出来。

“噢，恩。我也很高心见到你。”

“来来来，快进来，让我好好看看你。”

“老妈，”Even还在抗议中，但是他妈妈已经把Isak拉进了厨房，一手滑过他的肩膀，脸上带着可人的微笑。

“我是Isak Valtersen，”他说，这可能有点重复了，毕竟他挺确定她已经知道了他的名字，但他完全不知道还有别的什么可以说，也许——

“我是Liv Bech N?sheim，”她满脸洋溢着微笑着答道，挪开一步让Isak终于能够喘过气，“但你可以叫我Liv。”

好吧，至少他现在知道怎么称呼她了，可是老天啊，接下来他该说什么？

谢天谢地，Even选择在这个时候抚上他的后腰，重新出现在他的身边 。通常他都会扭开，但现在这既没有抱抱团趴体的随意，也没有一间酒店房间的匿名性，这面前是Even的父母——母——而且Even正抚摸着他，但说实话他宁愿尴尬地这样也不愿意一个人呆在这儿目光涣散地四处张望。

“你想喝杯茶吗，Isak？”

“恩。好，好的，谢谢您。”他又笑了一下，有点绝望地抬头看了一眼Even，他正悄悄地向他妈妈发出隐晦的警告目光。

而那位女士明显没有收到这些视线，或者只是故意无视他们而已。

“Even，当你说他像一个天使时我以为你只是在夸张呢，honey。”

“妈！”

“但你是对的，”她继续道，垫着脚从橱柜里拽出三个罐子，“你喜欢喝哪种茶？”

“哪种都可以。”Isak自己都觉得他的声音有点傻气。当Liv转过身打扫食品室时，他有三秒钟做出选择，要么亲Even一下，要么对刚刚发生的事情暴打他一顿。

“一个天使？”Isak低声说，他的嘴角微微上扬。Even瞥过一眼，然后赶紧瞥开了，脸颊烧红着。

也许他有足够的时间享受这一刻，Even现在看起来绝对可爱极了，两颊红红的，嘴撅向一边——这和他那天在公交车上看向Isak时的表情一模一样。他现在知道了这是E式紧张，因为他在学校第一天就迷上了Isak。

“都是因为这些金黄色的小卷毛，好吧，”Even反驳道。Isak最终还是决定放他一马，考虑到他现在害羞得几乎要开始发光了。Even的妈妈之前想知道Isak长什么样，而Even回答说他看起来像个天使。

但是现在，Isak打算揪着这件事不放。

“你的头发也是金色的，”Isak说，倾身微微揉乱它，结果招回Even如火的视线。天哪，他这一脸尴尬的模样真是太他妈可爱了。“而且你的眼睛还是蓝色的。天蓝色的，就像天堂的——”

“别说了，”Even说道。Isak咯咯直笑，鼻子微微皱起，当Even的笑容也越展越开，眼睛重新盛满星光。他抚在Isak后腰上的手渐渐收紧，直到他们的胸腔紧紧相贴，Isak的嘴角勾起，歪嘴笑渐渐融化在Even精确瞄准他嘴唇上的一个吻里。

他们应该没有吻很久。当他们缓缓分开时，含笑的眼神纠缠着交锁在一起，黏腻的，温暖的，让Isak欲罢不能的感觉。这全是Even的错，全都是。

不过，Isak还是有足够脑力记起他应当摆出“见家长严肃脸”而不是“盯着家长儿子的痴呆脸”的，尽管他现在完全属于后者。

感谢老天，Liv清了清喉咙，要不然Isak可能真的会站在那里盯着Even一辈子。

他们同时看过去，如同此时他们猛跳的心脏在同频率跳动一样。

嗯，至少他们现在脸都烧红着。或者——Fuck，很显然Even已经不脸红了，只有Isak他自己。Okay，冷静冷静，没事的，让他在风中冷静下。

但是Even的妈妈脸上带着笑，跟他们一样满面春风，也许他现在不去风中冷静下也没关系嗯。

“为什么你们俩不坐过来歇歇呢，你爸爸马上就回家了。”她用后脚跟打了个旋，光着脚走回餐厅，一个一点都不符合她凌乱的盘发和可爱地打着旋的裙子的地方。

谢天谢地他今天穿得不错。要不是Even给他提了些穿衣意见，他穿着T恤现身的时候他一定会感觉穿得极其不合适。幸亏他现在看起来应该挺不错的，尤其是在面对如此多该死的未知时。

比如Even的爸爸马上就会回家这件小小小小的事情。这一点都不会吓人的。

见Even的妈妈，一个明显对于Even非常重要的人，是一件事，但见Even的爸爸——嘿，我在上你的儿子呢——就是一件完全不同的事情了。

“恩，我猜我得开始拥抱更多惊喜了，”Isak抿起嘴唇，Even看了看他的肩膀，确保把他的腰拉近些时不被绊倒。

“我希望都是些好的惊喜。”

“那是你，”Isak呛声道。“目前为止都是好的，除了马上要见你爸爸，我该说点什么？”

“没事的！你肯定没事的啦。你到现在为止都蛮好的，不是吗？”

一个吻落在他的脸颊上。Isak晃了晃他的脑袋，在Liv出来把磨磨蹭蹭的两人拽进餐厅之前走了过去。

“我感觉蛮好的, 因为你在这里，”他修正道，停下片刻，抬头在Even脸颊上轻巧地啄了一口作为回报。

“我会一直在的，”Even说道，Isak笑起来，推着Even进了餐厅。他的眉毛微挑着，嘴角挂着他最招牌的小括号。

“你最好一直在。要不然，我到哪儿去领500块一周的工资？”

Even落下的这个吻是绝对不适合出现在家长面前的，但Isak的心脏在心房的每个角落落下砰砰声，他管不了了。这是第一个原因。

还有很多很多别的原因。

Jesus fuck，他这辈子是要被Even Bech N?sheim栓得死死的了。

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦，我敢保证这些文字是我这辈子写过最搞笑的东西了。这文章融融的软软的太他妈可爱了，我希望你们都阅读愉快。
> 
> 还有！如果你是我的忠实读者之一，首先，hello，窝矮昵，非常非常感谢你读我的文章，尽管也许你并不是这部剧的影迷。（这里讲了一些她因为没有及时更新另外一篇文的抱歉的话，不翻啦。）
> 
> 如果你是我的新小粉丝呢，欢迎！写作就是我fucking life的全部，所以准备好被我的文章榨干吧（翻译组：我们已经被炸得干干的干干的像死鱼一样了，大大）。拜托拜托给我点赞和评论哦！<3（翻译组：我们也要！！！）
> 
> 抱抱。


End file.
